


so say my name

by missveils (Missveils)



Series: Inquisitor Dáire Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Immortality, M/M, lyrical, poetic second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missveils/pseuds/missveils
Summary: This world will not remember how he slept holding your hand tightly that night. It will not remember how he danced under the falling rain.
Relationships: Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Male Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Male Lavellan/Solas
Series: Inquisitor Dáire Lavellan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694902
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	so say my name

**Author's Note:**

> _The sky begins to fall on your shoulders  
>  and he wants to know why  
> you are blinking,  
> why you would not want  
> to see all of it  
> as it happens. _
> 
> \- celestial beings, cassandra warren

This world will remember the Inquisitor.

The same way it remembered Ameridan. The same way it remembered the Hero of Ferelden. 

History will remember a concept, a vague hero. A brave hero who stood against the boiling skies. The concept of the Herald of Andraste who touched the firmament and brought back the stars with his hand.

People will find comfort in remembering a human. As a warrior. With time, he will no longer be a face or a name. 

With time, he will die. Remember this. 

With time, the world will forget, piece him together from legend and prejudice, creating a person that never existed. 

After meeting Ameridan, you asked him if this worried him. 

He replied: 

“You know my name. That is enough.”

Immortality and eternity are unknown to him. Why would it not be enough? 

This world will not remember how he slept holding your hand tightly that night. It will not remember how he danced under the falling rain. How his face lit up the first time he saw a halla away from home. The spring in his step as he stood on the tavern’s table telling a story. How his hair tangled you together in the night. How he fell to his knees and cried as he stepped out of the Temple of Mythal, holding his head in his hands. How he looked at you and smiled after the sky finally closed over your heads. 

This world will not remember any of this. But this world will not remember much anyway. 

You will make sure to know his name. To know how his hair fell over his shoulders. To know how many freckles dotted his face. To know how his eyes softened when he talked with children. 

And when you step in your new world, you will make sure history remembers him. You will make sure the walls and the songs hold him forever and remember someone who never existed.

He would have liked to tell the story of the Dread Wolf’s lost lover. 

But then, he will only be a memory. With time, he will only be a memory. 

Remember this. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, inquisitor Dáire Lavellan belongs to @littlegumshoe (on Tumblr)


End file.
